Betrayal
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Jinx is on her last straw. How could Wally do something so awful?


**Yaaaaay I'm updating within a year of my last story! It's practically a miracle. You have all the sweet and kind reviews on my last story to thank for that. With all the people freaking out about me coming back, I couldn't just ignore them ^.^ So here I am.**

 **Just some updates: I will be adding a few of my newer stories to my AO3 account (under the same name as this account, Gkyhdjr). And yes only my newer ones because like... My old stories need to be erased off the face of this earth. I was not very creative with titles in my young age, haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jinx was angry

No, she was more than angry. She was pissed. Furious. Outraged. She had never felt so completely and utterly betrayed. No emotions could accurately describe how **mad she was.**

And someone was going to pay. And that someone was lounging lazily in the next room over, oblivious to his impending doom.

"Wally?!" Jinx yelled out to her red-haired boyfriend. Despite her yelling, her voice was cam and collected.

"Yeaaaaah?!" She heard the reply come from the other room over the blaring television.

"Come here, please!"

There wasn't a response, but after a few moments she heard the door open and the loud thumping steps of Wally coming down the hall. Jinx crossed her arms and waiting for him to come around the corner.

For someone so fast, he sure could take his time.

"What's up Jin-" Wally started, then stopped mid sentence when he arrive in the kitchen where Jinx was. After seeing her posture, and what was sitting in front of her on the granite counter, his face paled, and he took a step back. His eyes quickly shifted from her to the item, then back again, obviously terrified.

"Wally." Jinx said, her voice still deadly calm. "Do you know what this is?" She asked, unfolding one of her arms to point to the object. She could see Wally swallow and take another small step back.

"Um... Yes?" He replied quietly, fear and panic growing quickly in his eyes. She could feel more and more anger welling up inside her. _How dare he do this to her?!_

"Hm... You do, do you?" She said, reaching out and picking up the object. She could see Wally physically wince. "I don't think you do. So let me explain, since you are obviously oblivious to what it is, and what I found." She continued, twisting the object around and observing it.

"This..." Jinx stated, pausing for a few moments. The tense silence in the room was thick. Jinx suddenly slammed the item onto the counter with great force, making it crumple, and Wally jump.

"...Is an empty box of my favorite cereal, which I just. Bought. Two. Days. Ago." Jinx ground out, a sweet smile pulling its way onto her face. She pulled her hand away from the now squished box.

"Now, I know I've only had one bowl. Yet, it's empty. So tell me, _Wally,_ how could it be empty already? Would you like to explain that to me?" She asked, folding her arms again and waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I.. uh... Well... Um... You see..." Wally stumbled over his words, looking everywhere but at his angry girlfriend.

"Yes?" Jinx pushed, losing her patience.

"I... sort of... Ate it all."

Jinx snapped from her sweet facade.

"WALLY. RUDOLPH. WEST." Jinx yelled, rounding the counter and storming towards her boyfriend, who was backing away as she got closer.

"I JUST bought that! It's MY cereal! I wouldn't mind if you'd had a bowl, _but the whole damn thing Wally?!"_ Jinx shouted, backing him into a wall.

"I-I-I'm sorry! It was after a long night and I wassohungrypleasedon'tkillme!" Wally said, his talking slowly speeding up as Jinx got closer to him. Eventually she was right in front of him, her eyes glowing purple. She reached up and pulled him down to her level by his shirt until her face was right next to hers.

"I better have a new box of my cereal in my hands in five seconds, or you are going DOWN, West." She whispered threateningly into his ear. She heard a squeak of fear, and then a rush of wind. She barely had time to progress that her boyfriend had left before he was back. A familiar box was placed in her hands, and Wally was kneeling on the ground, hands clasped together.

"I'm so sorry Lucky! I promise I will never touch our cereal again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

Jinx burst out laughing, interrupting Wally's pleads. She patted his red hair, then leaned down and kissed his head.

"Thanks for the cereal!" She said, calmly making her way back to the kitchen, now happy that she could have her bowl. She heard an indignant whine of her name from behind her, but she just hummed happily and opened the box.

She was happy now.

* * *

 **Pretty short, but I wanted to have a happy story before I return to my true form and assault everyone with my heavy angst, as I do. ;) Enjoy their happiness while you can.**

 **Until next time! Which hopefully won't be another three years, haha!**

 **-Gkyhdjr**


End file.
